Be MY Valentine
by Ember T. Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, I just want you to be my valentine. But you've ignored me... I didnt want to do this but, You WILL be my valentine.. Rewritten and fixed! the plot didnt change don't worry!


**Be MY Valentine**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sonic trudged through the busy halls. He hated Mondays- Especially in high school. To make matters worse- Friday was Valentine's Day. Girls, and even some guys would be swarming him and asking is he would be their "Valentine." GAG! He opened his locker and a red heart fluttered out.

"OOOOH! Sonic's got a Valentine!" Knuckles chuckled, walking up to his blue friend. Sonic glared at the echidna.

"And I bet it's from YOUR girlfriend!" Sonic shot back, leaving the echidna blushing and speechless, doing the whole fish – out - of – water thing. Rouge did have a reputation for cheating; Knuckles just refused to believe it.

"Well, are you gonna read it?" Shadow asked, coming up and leaning against the locker. Sonic groaned.

"Why is my love life SO interesting for you two?!" Sonic asked, unfolding the heart.

"Says: Be Mine. No name or anything." he replied.

"OOOH even better! A secret admirer!" Knuckles teased, playfully punching Sonic on the shoulder. Sonic scoffed

"Yeah right, probably another one from Amy" Sonic mumbled. The bell rang, signaling five minutes before class. Students pushed past, trying to make it to class before they were counted tardy until the only people were left were the said 3.

"Well, let's get going!" Sonic announced, speeding down the hallway, the other two following close behind.

Little did they know: Sonic's admirer was watching.

**XXX**

"Can anyone tell me the formula for negative exponents?" the teacher asked, scanning the classroom. Math. Sonic's 'Favorite' subject of the day.

Knuckles nudged his shoulder and slipped him a note.

'_This sucks'_

Sonic looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, and wrote down a reply.

'_I know. Blah blah blah' _He slipped the note back. His ears twitched as he heard Knuckles laugh under his breath.

"Alright class! Turn your algebra books to page 334 and do problems 16-48..."

Sonic groaned and tuned the fox out. Knuckles slipped the note by again.

'_No kidding. She talks WAY too much'_

Sonic smirked and grabbed a pen to write back.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! Passing notes in class are we?" the fox snapped, grabbing the paper.

Sweat dropped as he slumped back in his seat. His ears grew pink with embarrassment as everyone stared at him, some of them laughing.

"Detention is your punishment, you know this correct?" He sighed.

"Yes Ma'am"

The bell rang and all the students shuffled out of the room. Knuckles stood waiting at the door when Sonic finally trudged his way out, detention slip in hand.

"Ugh, I cannot stand her!" Sonic growled, making his way down the hall with the echidna. A small, two – tailed fox came to walk on the hero's other side.

"How do you get detention in the first class?" Tails asked, eyeing the note. Sonic crumpled the note, dropping it into the nearest trash can.

"How do you NOT get it, like EVER?" Sonic snapped. The kitsune just smiled.

Knuckles turned down the other hall while the other two continued down to the last room, which belonged to second period; Social Science. Sonic slumped in his seat, Tails sitting right behind him. The class bell rang as the last few stragglers hurried into their seats. A large brown cat entered the room, taking no time before starting a new lesson on the whiteboard. The other students paid no attention; in this class they could get away with everything.

This week was everything on Greece and Europe and their past inhabitants. Sonic was just glad he was lucky enough to be paired with Tails for their essay, seeing everyone else was kind of... stupid. The ending bell rang and Sonic popped up from his seat, slowly heading to third period to continue his day.

**XXX**

The rest of the day was a dull blur. Detention wasn't any better- Scourge kept pelting him with spit balls. He growled and made his way to his locker to grab his homework. Opening it, another heart fluttered out, this one purple.

'_You threw my other heart away. Why? Now your gonna pay. You WILL be MY Valentine.'_

Okay, whoever this was was really desperate for a date. He shrugged it off. It was probably just Amy or Sally again. They couldn't do any real harm. He tossed the heart in the trash as he walked out the door, running to meet Tails so they could walk home to finish their homework together - Once again, unaware his admire sat watching.

**Admirer's P.O.V. **

'_You've thrown both my Valentines away. Why do you do this? You're just making this harder on yourself. I just want you to be my Valentine. Now, look what you've done. I didn't want to do this Sonic, but I have no choice - You WILL be MY Valentine'_

**Okay I re wrote everything you guys! So this is new and improved chapter one! The plot didn't change, so don't freak out! Review!**


End file.
